Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą/07
Kategoria:Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą I O piątej godzinie rano – rano jaskrawe od wczesnego słońca, dom nasz kąpał się już od dawna w żarliwym i cichym blasku porannym. O tej solennej godzinie, nie podglądany przez nikogo, wchodził on cały po cichu – podczas gdy przez pokoje w półmroku spuszczonych storów szedł jeszcze solidarnie zgodliwy oddech śpiących – w fasadę płonącą w słońcu, w ciszę wczesnego żaru, jakby był ulepiony na całej powierzchni z błogo uśpionych powiek. Tak, korzystając z ciszy tych uroczystych godzin, chłonął najpierwszy ogień poranka twarzą uśpioną błogo, mdlejącą w blasku, lineaturą rysów drgających lekko przez sen od marzeń tej natężonej godziny. Cień akacji przed domem, falujący jaskrawo na tych gorących powiekach, powtarzał na ich powierzchni, jak na fortepianie, wciąż na nowo ten sam połyskliwy swój frazes, spłukiwany przez powiew – próbując nadaremnie wniknąć w głąb tego snu złotego. Płócienne story chłonęły poranny pożar, porcja za porcją, i opalały się smagło, omdlewając w bezbrzeżnym blasku. O tej wczesnej godzinie ojciec mój, nie mogąc już znaleźć snu, schodził ze schodów, obładowany księgami, ażeby otworzyć sklep znajdujący się w parterze kamienicy. Przez chwilę stał w bramie nieruchomy, wytrzymując z przymkniętymi oczyma potężny atak ognia słonecznego. Osłoneczniona ściana domu wciągała go słodko w swą płaskość zniwelowaną błogo, wygładzoną do zaniku. Na chwilę stawał się ojcem płaskim, wrośniętym w fasadę, i czuł, jak ręce rozgałęzione, drżące i ciepłe zabliźniają się płasko wśród złotych sztukateryj fasady. (Iluż ojców wrosło już tak na zawsze w fasadę domu o piątej godzinie rano, w chwili gdy zstępowali z ostatniego stopnia schodów. Iluż ojców stało się w ten sposób na zawsze odźwiernymi własnej bramy, płasko rzeźbionymi na framudze, z ręką na klamce i z twarzą rozwiązaną w same równoległe i błogie bruzdy, po których potem wodzą miłośnie palce synów, szukając ostatnich śladów ojcowskich, wtopionych już na zawsze w uniwersalny uśmiech fasady.) Ale potem odrywał się ostatkiem woli, odzyskiwał trzeci wymiar, i znów uczłowieczony, uwalniał okute drzwi sklepu od kłódek i sztab żelaznych. Gdy otwierał to ciężkie, okute żelazem skrzydło drzwi sklepowych, mrukliwy mrok cofał się o krok od wejścia, osuwał się o piędź w głąb sklepu, przemieszczał się i układał leniwie w głębi. Dymiąc niewidzialnie z chłodnych jeszcze płyt chodnika, świeżość poranna stawała nieśmiało na progu nikłą, drgającą strugą powietrza. W głębi leżała ciemność wielu poprzednich dni i nocy w nie napoczętych balach sukna, ułożona warstwami, biegnąca szpalerami w głąb, w stłumionych pochodach i wędrówkach, aż ustawała bezsilnie w samym sednie sklepu, w ciemnym magazynie, gdzie rozwiązywała się, już niezróżniczkowana i nasycona sobą, w głuchą majaczącą pramaterię sukienną. Ojciec szedł wzdłuż tej wysokiej ściany szewiotów i kortów, wodząc ręką po sztorcach bali sukiennych jak po rozporach sukien kobiecych. Pod jego dotknięciem uspokajały się te rzędy ślepych kadłubów, zawsze gotowe do popłochu, do przełamania ordynku, umacniały się w swych sukiennych hierarchiach i porządkach. Dla ojca mego był sklep nasz miejscem wiecznych udręczeń i zgryzot. Ten twór jego rąk nie od dziś zaczynał – dorastając – napierać nań z dnia na dzień coraz natarczywiej, przerastać go groźnie i niezrozumiale. Był on dla niego nadmiernym zadaniem, zadaniem nad siły, zadaniem wzniosłym i nieobjętym. Ogrom tej pretensji przerażał go. Z grozą wpatrzony w jej wielkość, której całym swym życiem rzuconym na tę jedną kartę nie mógł zadośćuczynić – widział z rozpaczą lekkomyślność subiektów, płochy, beztroski optymizm, figlarne i bezmyślne ich manipulacje, przebiegające na marginesie tej wielkiej sprawy. Z gorzką ironią badał tę galerię twarzy nie zmąconych żadną troską, czół nie zaatakowanych żadną ideą, gruntował do dna te oczy, których niewinnej ufności nie mącił najlżejszy cień podejrzenia. Cóż mogła mu pomóc matka z całą swą lojalnością i oddaniem? Refleks tej rzeczy nadmiernej nie dosięgał jej duszy prostej i niezagrożanej. Nie była stworzona do zadań heroicznych. Czyż nie widział, jak poza jego plecami porozumiewała się prędkim spojrzeniem z subiektami rada z każdej chwili nienadzorowanej, w której mogła brać udział w ich bezmyślnych błazeństwach? Od tego świata lekkomyślnej beztroski odgraniczał się ojciec coraz bardziej, uciekał w twardą regułę swego zakonu. Przerażony rozwiązłością szerzącą się wokoło, zamykał się w samotnej służbie wysokiego ideału. Nigdy ręka jego nie popuszczała zaciągniętych cugli, nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na zwolnienie rygoru, na wygodną łatwiznę. Na to mógł sobie pozwolić Bałanda i Ska i ci inni dyletanci branży, którym obcy był głód doskonałości, asceza wysokiego mistrzostwa. Ojciec patrzył z boleścią na upadek branży. Kto z dzisiejszej generacji kupców bławatnych znał jeszcze dobre tradycje dawnej sztuki, kto z nich wiedział jeszcze na przykład, że kolumna bali sukiennych, ułożona w półkach szafy w myśl zasad sztuki kupieckiej, musiała pod zjeżdżającym z góry na dół palcem wydać ton jak gama klawiszy? Komu z dzisiejszych dostępne były ostatnie finezje stylu w wymianie not, memorandów i listów? Kto znał jeszcze cały urok dyplomacji kupieckiej, dyplomacji dobrej starej szkoły, cały ten pełen napięcia przebieg negocjacyj, od nieprzejednanej sztywności, od zamkniętej rezerwy przy pojawieniu się pełnomocnego ministra zagranicznej firmy poprzez powolne tajanie pod wpływem niezmordowanych zabiegań i umizgów dyplomaty aż do wspólnej kolacji, z winem, podanej na biurku, na papierach, w podniosłym nastroju, wśród szczypania pośladków usługującej Adeli i wśród pieprznej i swobodnej rozmowy, jak między panami, którzy wiedzą, co winni są chwili i okoliczności – a zakończonej obustronnie korzystnym interesem? W ciszy tych godzin porannych, podczas których skwar dojrzewał, ojciec mój spodziewał się znaleźć szczęśliwy i natchniony chwyt, którego potrzebował, by zakończyć list do panów Chrystiana Seipla i Synów, przędzalnie i tkalnie mechaniczne. Była to cięta odprawa dana nieuzasadnionym roszczeniom tych panów, replika urwana właśnie w decydującym miejscu, gdzie styl listu miał podnieść się do mocnej i dowcipnej pointy szczytowej, w momencie której następowało to spięcie elektryczne, wyczuwalne lekkim dreszczem wewnętrznym, a po którym już tylko opaść mógł zwrotem zrobionym z rozmachem, z elegancją, i już zamykającym i definitywnym. Czuł kształt tej pointy, która mu się od dni wymykała, miał ją nieomal między palcami, wciąż nieuchwytną. Brakło mu tej chwili szczęśliwego humoru, momentu szczęśliwej werwy, ażeby wziąć szturmem przeszkodę, o którą za każdym razem się rozbijał. Wciąż na nowo sięgał po czysty arkusz, ażeby z świeżego rozpędu sforsować trudność urągającą jego wysiłkom. Tymczasem sklep zaludniał się stopniowo subiektami. Wchodzili czerwoni od wczesnego żaru, omijając z daleka biurko ojca, ku któremu zerkali trwożliwie pełni złego sumienia. Pełni zmazy i słabości, czuli na sobie ciężar jego milczącej dezaprobaty, której nic przeciwstawić nie mogli. Nic nie mogło przebłagać tego zamkniętego w swych troskach szefa, żadną gorliwością nie można go było udobruchać, zaczajonego jak skorpion za biurkiem, znad którego błyszczał jadowicie szkłami okularów, szeleszcząc jak mysz wśród papierów. Podniecenie jego rosło, nieokreślona pasja wzmagała się, w miarę jak żar słońca nasilał się coraz bardziej. Czworobok blasku na podłodze pałał. Metaliczne i lśniące muchy polne przecinały błyskawicami wejście do sklepu, stawały na chwilę na szpaletach drzwi jakby wydmuchane ze szkła metalicznego – bańki szklane wytchnięte z gorącej fajeczki słońca, z huty szklanej tego dnia płomiennego, stawały z rozszerzonymi skrzydełkami, pełne lotu i chyżości, i wymieniały swe miejsca w wściekłych gzygzakach. W jasnym czworoboku drzwi omdlewały w blasku dalekie lipy parku miejskiego, odległa sygnaturka kościoła majaczyła całkiem blisko w tym przejrzystym i drgającym powietrzu jak w soczewce lunety. Blaszane dachy pałały. Nad światem wzdymała się ogromna, złota bania upału. Rozdrażnienie ojca rosło. Rozglądał się bezradnie, skurczony boleśnie, wycieńczony diareą. W ustach miał smak bardziej gorzki od piołunu. Upał wzmagał się, wyostrzał wściekłość much, wyiskrzał świetliste punkty na ich metalicznych odwłokach. Czworobok światła doszedł do biurka i papiery płonęły jak Apokalipsa. Oczy oświetlone nadmiarem światła nie mogły już utrzymać jego białej jednolitości. Przez swe grube szkła chromatyczne widzi ojciec wszystkie przedmioty obrzeżane purpurą, w fioletowo–zielonych obwódkach, i ogarnia go rozpacz nad tą eksplozją kolorów, nad tą anarchią barw, szalejącą nad światem w świetlanych orgiach. Ręce jego drżą. Podniebienie jest gorzkie i suche jak przed atakiem. W szparach zmarszczek zaczajone oczy śledzą z uwagą rozwój wypadków w głębi. II Gdy w południowej godzinie ojciec, już na granicy obłędu, bezradny z upału, drżąc z bezprzedmiotowego wzburzenia, wycofywał się do górnych pokoi i pułapy piętra trzaskały w ciszy to tu, to tam pod jego zaczajonym przykucnięciem, w sklepie nastawała chwila pauzy i odprężenia – przychodziła godzina sjesty południowej. Subiekci koziołkowali na balach sukna, rozbijali na półkach sukienne namioty, zwieszali huśtawki z draperii. Odwijali głuche bale, wypuszczali na wolność puszystą, stokrotnie zwiniętą, stuletnią ciemność. Zleżały od lat, pilśniowy mrok wypuszczony na wolność napełniał górne przestrzenie wonią innego czasu, zapachem dni przeszłych, ułożonych cierpliwie niezliczonymi warstwami za dawnych, chłodnych jesieni. Ślepe mole wysypywały się w zmroczniałym powietrzu, puszki pierza i wełny krążyły po całym sklepie z tym wysiewem ciemności i zapach apretury, głęboki i jesienny, napełniał to ciemne obozowisko sukna i aksamitu. Biwakując wśród tego obozowiska, myśleli subiekci o figlach i kawałach. Dawali się kolegom zawijać ciasno aż po uszy w ciemne, chłodne sukno i leżeli tak rzędem, błogo znieruchomieni pod stosem bali – żywe postawy, mumie sukienne, toczące oczyma z udanym przerażeniem nad swą nieruchomością. Albo dawali się bujać i podrzucać aż pod sufit na ogromnych rozpostartych obrusach sukna. Głuchy łopot tych płacht i wianie wachlowanego powietrza wprawiało ich w nieprzytomny zachwyt. Zdawało się, że cały sklep zrywa się do lotu, sukna wstawały natchnione, subiekci wzlatywali z rozwianymi połami, jak prorocy, w krótkotrwałych wniebowstąpieniach. Matka patrzyła przez palce na te figle, rozluźnienie tych godzin sjesty usprawiedliwiało w jej oczach najgorsze wybryki. Latem zarastał sklep dziko i niechlujnie zielskiem. Od strony podwórza, od magazynu, okno zieleniało całe od chwastów i pokrzyw, podwodne i migotliwe od lśnień listnych, od falujących refleksów. Jak na dnie starej zielonej butelki bzykały w nim muchy w półmroku długich, letnich popołudni w nieuleczalnej melancholii – chore i monstrualne okazy wyhodowane na słodkim winie ojca, kosmaci samotnicy, opłakujący dzień cały swój los przeklęty, w długich monotonnych epopejach. Ta zwyrodniała rasa much sklepowych, skłonna do dzikich i niespodzianych mutacyj, obfitowała w osobniki zdziwaczałe, płody kazirodczych skrzyżowań, wyradzała się w jakąś nadrasę ociężałych olbrzymów, weteranów o głębokim i żałobnym timbrze, dzikich i posępnych druidów własnego cierpienia. Ku końcowi lata wylęgli się wreszcie ci samotni pogrobowcy, już ostatni z rodu, podobni do wielkich niebieskich żuków, niemi już i bez głosu, ze zmarniałymi skrzydłami, i dokonywali smutnego żywota, zbiegając bez końca zielone szyby w niezmordowanych i błędnych wędrówkach. Drzwi rzadko otwierane zarastały pajęczyną. Matka spała za biurkiem, w hamaku z sukna zawieszonego między półkami. Subiekci, trapieni przez muchy, drgali, pełni grymasów, rzucając się w niespokojnym śnie letnim. Na podwórzu tymczasem rozrastało się zielsko. Pod dziką spieką słońca plenił się śmietnik generacjami ogromnych pokrzyw i ślazów. Z zetknięcia słońca i odrobiny wody gruntowej zaczyniała się na tym kawałku ziemi zjadliwa substancja zielska, swarliwy odwar, jadowity derywat chlorofilu. Tam warzył się ten febryczny ferment w słońcu i bujał w lekkie formacje listne, wielokrotne, ząbkowane i pomarszczone, powtarzane tysiąckrotnie według jednego wzoru, według utajonej w nich jedynej idei. Dorwawszy się swojej chwili, ta zaraźliwa koncepcja, ta płomienna i dzika idea szerzyła się jak ogień – zażegnięta słońcem rosła pod oknem pustą, bibulastą paplaniną zielonych pleonazmów, lichota zielna rozmnożona stokrotnie w niewybredne, wierutne brednie – papierowa tandetna łatanina, tapetująca ścianę magazynu coraz większymi szelestnymi płatami, pachnącymi włochato, tapeta na tapecie. Subiekci budzili się z przelotnej drzemki z wypiekami na twarzy. Dziwnie podnieceni, podnosili się z posłania pełni gorączkowej przedsiębiorczości, imaginując heroiczne bufonady. Trawieni nudą, kołysali się na wysokich półkach i bębnili nogami, wypatrywali nadaremnie pustą przestrzeń rynku, wymiecioną skwarem, za jakąkolwiek przygodą. Zdarzało się wtedy, że kmiotek ze wsi, bosy i zgrzebny, przystawał we drzwiach sklepu z wahaniem, nieśmiało zaglądając do środka. Dla znudzonych subiektów była to gratka nie lada. Błyskawicznie spuszczali się z drabin, jak pająki na widok muchy, i wnet otoczony, ciągniony i popychany, zasypywany tysiącem pytań odcinał się chłopek z zawstydzonym uśmiechem indagacjom natrętów. Skrobał się w głowę, uśmiechał się, patrzył z nieufnością na przymilnych lowelasów. A więc o tytoń chodziło? Ale jaki? Czy najprzedniejszy, macedoński, bursztynowozłoty? Nie? Wystarczał zwykły, fajkowy? Machorka? Tylko bliżej, bliżej proszę. Bez obawy. Subiekci dyrygowali go wśród komplementów lekkimi szturchańcami w głąb sklepu, ku bocznej ladzie przy ścianie. Subiekt Leon, wszedłszy za kontuar, usiłował wysunąć fikcyjną szufladę. O, jakże męczył się biedny, jak przygryzał wargi z daremnego wysiłku. Nie! Należało walić w brzuch lady pięściami z rozmachem, z całej siły. Kmiotek, zachęcony przez subiektów, czynił to z przejęciem, pełen uwagi i skupienia. Wreszcie, gdy to nie pomagało, wylazł na stół, tupając bosymi nogami, zgarbiony i siwiutki. Zanosiliśmy się od śmiechu. Wtedy to zaszedł ten godny pożałowania incydent, który nas wszystkich napełnił smutkiem i wstydem. Nikt z nas nie był bez winy, jakkolwiek nie działaliśmy w złej woli. Była to raczej nasza lekkomyślność, brak powagi i zrozumienia dla wszystkich trosk ojca, była to raczej nasza nieopatrzność, która przy nieobliczalnej, zagrożonej, skłonnej do ostateczności naturze ojca doprowadziła do tych następstw prawdziwie fatalnych. Podczas gdy stojąc w półkolu bawiliśmy się w najlepsze, ojciec wsunął się cicho do sklepu. Przeoczyliśmy moment jego wejścia. Spostrzegliśmy go dopiero, gdy nagłe zrozumienie związku rzeczy przeszyło go błyskawicą i wykrzywiło jego twarz dzikim paroksyzmem zgrozy. Matka przybiegła przerażona: – Co ci jest, Jakubie? – zawołała bez tchu. Chciała go, zrozpaczona, uderzyć w plecy jak kogoś, kto się zadławił. Ale już było za późno. Ojciec zjeżył się cały i nasrożył, twarz jego rozkładała się pośpiesznie na symetryczne człony przerażenia, przepoczwarczała się niewstrzymanie w oczach – pod ciężarem nieobjętej klęski. Nim zdołaliśmy zrozumieć, co się stało, zawibrował gwałtownie, zabzyczał i wionął nam przed oczyma monstrualną, buczącą, kosmatą muchą stalowobłękitną, obijającą się w oszalałym locie o wszystkie ściany sklepu. Przejęci do głębi, słuchaliśmy beznadziejnego lamentu, głuchej skargi modulowanej wymownie, przebiegającej w dół i w górę przez wszystkie rejestry niezgłębionego bólu, nieutulonego cierpienia, pod ciemnym sufitem sklepu. Staliśmy skonsternowani, głęboko zawstydzeni tym żałosnym faktem, unikając nawzajem naszych spojrzeń. W głębi serca czuliśmy pewną ulgę, że w chwili krytycznej znalazł jednak to wyjście z głębokiego blamażu. Podziwialiśmy bezkompromisowy heroizm, z jakim bez opamiętania rzucił się w tę ślepą uliczkę desperacji, z której, zdawało się, nie było już powrotu. Należało zresztą ten krok ojca wziąć cum grano salis. Był to raczej gest wewnętrzny, demonstracja gwałtowna i rozpaczliwa, operująca jednak minimalną dozą rzeczywistości. Nie trzeba zapominać: większość tego, co tu opowiadamy, położyć można na karb tych aberracji letnich, tej kanikularnej półrzeczywistości, tych nieodpowiedzialnych marginaliów, przebiegających bez żadnej gwarancji na rubieżach martwego sezonu. Nasłuchiwaliśmy w milczeniu. Była to wyrafinowana zemsta ojca, odwet jego na naszych sumieniach. Byliśmy odtąd na zawsze skazani słyszeć to żałosne niskie buczenie, skarżące się coraz natarczywiej, coraz boleśniej, i raptem milknące. Przez chwilę wykosztowywaliśmy z ulgą tę ciszę, tę dobroczynną pauzę, podczas której budziła się w nas nieśmiała nadzieja. Lecz po chwili powracało nieukojone, coraz bardziej płaczliwe i rozdrażniane, i rozumieliśmy, że dla tego bezbrzeżnego bólu, dla tej buczącej klątwy skazanej na bezdomne obijanie się o wszystkie ściany – nie było mety ani wyzwolenia. Ten głuchy na wszystkie perswazje, płaczliwy monolog i te pauzy, podczas których zdawał się na chwilę zapominać o sobie, ażeby potem obudzić się z tym głośniejszym i gniewnym płaczem, jak gdyby odwoływał z rozpaczą poprzednią chwilę ukojenia – rozdrażniały nas do głębi. Cierpienie, któremu nie ma kresu, cierpienie z uporem zamknięte w kręgu swej manii, cierpienie z zapamiętaniem, z zaciekłością samo siebie biczujące – staje się w końcu nieznośne dla bezradnych świadków nieszczęścia. Ten nieustanny, gniewny apel do naszej litości zawierał w sobie zbyt wyraźny wyrzut, zbyt jaskrawe oskarżenie naszego własnego błogostanu, ażeby nie budzić sprzeciwu. Replikowaliśmy wszyscy w duchu, pełni wściekłości zamiast skruchy. Czy już naprawdę nie było dlań innego wyjścia, jak rzucić się na oślep w ten stan żałosny i beznadziejny, i czy, popadłszy weń, z swojej czy naszej winy, nie mógł znaleźć więcej hartu ducha, więcej godności, ażeby go znieść bez skargi? Matka tylko z trudnością hamowała gniew. Subiekci, siedząc na drabinach w tępym osłupieniu, marzyli krwawo, gonili w myśli z plackiem skórzanym po półkach i oczy zachodziły im czerwono. Markiza płócienna nad portalem falowała jaskrawo w upale, popołudniowy skwar pędził milami jasnej równiny, pustosząc daleki świat pod sobą, a w półmroku sklepu, pod ciemnym sufitem krążył mój ojciec zaplątany bez wyjścia w pętlice swego lotu, oszalały, sam siebie motający w desperackich gzygzakach swej gonitwy. III Jak małe w gruncie rzeczy znaczenie wbrew wszelkim pozorom mają takie epizody, wynika z faktu, że jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem siedział mój ojciec jak zwykle nad swymi papierami – incydent zdawał się być dawno zapomniany, głęboki uraz przezwyciężony i zatarty. Naturalnie, że wstrzymywaliśmy się od wszelkich aluzyj. Patrzyliśmy z zadowoleniem, jak w zupełnej pozornie równowadze ducha, w pogodnej jakoby kontemplacji zapisywał skrzętnie stronica za stronicą swym kaligraficznym, równym pismem. Tym trudniej za to dawały się zatrzeć ślady kompromitującej osobistości biednego kmiotka – wiadomo, jak uporczywie zakorzeniają się tego rodzaju pozostałości na pewnych podłożach. Przeoczaliśmy go umyślnie w ciągu tych pustych tygodni, tańczącego w tym ciemnym kącie na ladzie, z dnia na dzień mniejszego, z dnia na dzień bardziej szarego. Niemal już niedostrzegalny, podrygiwał jeszcze wciąż w tym samym miejscu na swoim posterunku, uśmiechnięty dobrodusznie, zgarbiony nad ladą, pukał niezmordowanie uważnie nasłuchując, mówił coś po cichu do siebie. Pukanie stało się właściwym jego powołaniem, w którym zatracał się bezpowrotnie. Nie odwoływaliśmy go. Zbyt daleko już był zaszedł, ażeby go jeszcze można było dosięgnąć. Dni letnie nie mają zmierzchu. Nim obejrzeliśmy się, była już noc w sklepie, zapalono wielką lampę naftową i sprawa sklepowa toczyła się dalej. W te krótkie noce letnie nie opłacało się wracać do domu. Podczas gdy godziny nocy płynęły, siedział ojciec w pozornym skupieniu i znaczył marginesy listów dotknięciami pióra w czarne latające gwiazdki, diabliki atramentu, puszki kosmate, wirujące błędnie w polu widzenia, atomy ciemności oderwane od wielkiej nocy letniej za drzwiami. Ta noc za drzwiami prószyła jak purchawka, wysiewał się w cieniu umbry ten czarny mikrokosmos ciemności, zaraźliwa wysypka nocy letnich. Okulary oślepiały go, lampa naftowa wisiała za nimi jak pożar otoczony gmatwaniną błyskawic. Ojciec czekał, czekał niecierpliwie, i nasłuchiwał wpatrzony w jaskrawą biel papieru, przez którą płynęły te ciemne galaktyki czarnych gwiazd i pyłów. Poza plecami ojca, niejako bez jego udziału, toczyła się wielka rozgrywka o sprawę sklepu, toczyła się, rzecz dziwna, na obrazie wiszącym za jego głową, między registraturą a lustrem, w jasnym świetle lampy naftowej. Był to obraz-talizman, obraz niedocieczony, obraz-zagadka, interpretowany bez końca, wędrujący z generacji w generację. Cóż przedstawiał? Była to nieskończona dysputa tocząca się od wieków, nigdy nie dokończony proces między dwiema rozbieżnymi zasadami. Stali tam naprzeciw siebie dwaj kupcy, dwie antytezy, dwa światy. – Ja sprzedawałem na kredyt – krzyczał chudy, obdarty i osłupiały, i głos załamywał mu się z rozpaczy. – Ja sprzedawałem za gotówkę – odpowiadał gruby w fotelu, przekładając nogę przez nogę i kręcąc kciukami splecionych na brzuchu dłoni. Jakże nienawidził ojciec grubego. Znał ich od dziecka. Już na szkolnej ławie napełniał go wstrętem ten opasły egoista pożerający nieskończoną ilość bułek z masłem na pauzach. Ale nie solidaryzował się i z chudym. Ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak cała inicjatywa wymykała mu się z rąk, zagarnięta przez tych dwóch dysputujących. Z zapartym oddechem, z znieruchomiałym zezem zza przesuniętych okularów oczekiwał ojciec wyniku, zjeżony i do głębi przejęty. Sklep, sklep był niezgłębiony. Był on metą wszystkich myśli, nocnych dociekań, przerażonych zadumań ojca. Niedocieczony i bez granic stał on poza wszystkim, co się działo, mroczny i uniwersalny. W dzień leżały te sukienne generacje, pełne patriarchalnej powagi, ułożone podług starszeństwa, uszeregowane podług pokoleń i descendencji. Ale nocą wyłamywała się buntownicza, sukienna czarność i szturmowała niebo w pantomimicznych tyradach, w lucyferycznych improwizacjach. Jesienią szumiał sklep, wypływał ze siebie wezbrany ciemnym sortymentem zimowego towaru, jak gdyby całe hektary lasów ruszyły z miejsca wielkim, szumiącym krajobrazem. W lecie, w martwym sezonie, mroczniał i cofał się do swych ciemnych rezerwatów, niedostępny i mrukliwy w swym sukiennym mateczniku. Subiekci walili po nocach drewnianymi łokciami, jak cepami, w głuchą ścianę bali, nasłuchując, jak ryczał boleśnie w głębi, zamurowany w niedźwiedzim jądrze sukiennym. Po tych głuchych stopniach pilśni ojciec zstępował w głąb genealogii, na dno czasów. Był ostatnim z rodu, był Atlasem, na którego barkach spoczywał ciężar ogromnego testamentu. Dniami i nocami ojciec rozmyślał nad tezą tego testamentu, usiłował w nagłym błysku zrozumieć jego meritum. Nieraz patrzył pytająco, pełen oczekiwania, na subiektów. Sam bez znaków w swej duszy, bez lśnień, bez dyrektyw oczekiwał, że tym młodym i naiwnym, dopiero co przepoczwarczonym, objawi się nagle sens sklepu, który się przed nim zatajał. Przypierał ich do ściany uporczywym mruganiem, ale oni, tępi i bełkocący, uchylali się od jego spojrzenia, uciekali wzrokiem, plotąc w zmieszaniu wierutne nonsensy. Rankami, wsparty na wysokiej lasce, wędrował ojciec, jak pasterz, wśród tej ślepej wełnianej trzody, tych tłumnych zatorów, tych falujących kadłubów beczących, bez głowy, przy wodopoju. Jeszcze czekał, odwlekał jeszcze tę chwilę, kiedy podźwignie cały swój lud i ruszy w zgiełkliwą noc tym objuczonym, mrowiącym się, stokrotnym Izraelem... Noc za drzwiami była jak z ołowiu – bez przestrzeni, bez powiewu, bez drogi. Po paru krokach kończyła się ślepo. Dreptało się, jak w półśnie, w miejscu u tej prędkiej granicy i podczas gdy nogi więzły, wyczerpawszy skąpą przestrzeń, myśl biegła dalej, bez końca, indagowana nieustannie, brana na spytki, prowadzona przez wszystkie manowce tej czarnej dialektyki. Dyferencjalna analiza nocy toczyła się z siebie samej. Aż w końcu nogi ustawały zupełnie w tym głuchym zaułku bez odpływu. Stało się tam po ciemku, w najintymniejszym zakątku nocy, jakby przed pisuarem, w głuchej ciszy całymi godzinami, z uczuciem błogiego blamażu. Tylko myśl, pozostawiona sobie, odkręcała się z wolna, zawiła anatomia mózgu odwijała się jak z kłębka i wśród zjadliwej dialektyki toczył się bez końca abstrakcyjny traktat nocy letniej, przekoziołkowywał się wśród logicznych łamańców, z obu stron podtrzymywany przez niestrudzone i cierpliwe indagacje, sofistyczne pytania, na które nie było odpowiedzi. Tak przefilozofowywał się z trudem przez spekulatywne przestrzenie tej nocy i wchodził, już bezcielesny, w ostateczną głuszę. Było już głęboko po północy, gdy ojciec mój podniósł raptownie głowę znad papierów. Powstał pełen ważności, z rozszerzonymi oczyma, cały w słuch zamieniony. – Idzie – rzekł z rozpromienioną twarzą – otwórzcie. – Nim starszy subiekt Teodor podbiegł do szklanych drzwi, zatarasowanych nocą, już przecisnął się przez nie obładowany tobołami, czarnobrody, świetny i uśmiechnięty – gość dawno oczekiwany. Pan Jakub do głębi wzruszony wybiegł naprzeciw, kłaniając się, i wyciągnął obie ręce. Objęli się. Przez chwilę zdawało się, że czarna, niska, błyszcząca lokomotywa pociągu zajechała bezgłośnie pod same drzwi sklepu. Bagażowy w kolejowej czapce wniósł na plecach ogromny kufer. Nie dowiedzieliśmy się nigdy, kim był naprawdę ten gość znakomity. Starszy subiekt Teodor utrzymywał niezłomnie, że był to w własnej osobie Chrystian Seipel i Synowie (przędzalnie i tkalnie mechaniczne). Niewiele przemawiało za tym, matka nie taiła zastrzeżeń co do tej koncepcji. Jakkolwiek jednak rzecz się miała, nie było wątpliwości, że musiał to być potężny demon, jeden z filarów Krajowego Związku Kredytorów. Czarna aromatyczna broda okalała jego twarz tłustą, błyszczącą i pełną dostojeństwa. Otoczony przez ojca ramieniem, szedł wśród ukłonów do biurka. Nie rozumiejąc cudzoziemskiej mowy, słuchaliśmy z respektem tej ceremonialnej konwersacji pełnej uśmiechów, przymykania oczu, delikatnego i pełnego czułości klepania się po plecach. Po wymianie tych wstępnych grzeczności panowie przeszli do rzeczy właściwej. Rozłożono księgi i papiery na biurku, odkorkowano butelkę białego wina. Korzenne cygara w kątach ust, z twarzą ściągniętą w grymas opryskliwego ukontentowania wymieniani panowie krótkie parole, jednozgłoskowe znaki porozumiewawcze, palcem przytrzymując kurczowo właściwą pozycję księgi, z filuternym błyskiem augurów w spojrzeniu. Z wolna dyskusja stawała się gorętsza, znać było z trudem hamowane wzburzenie. Zakąsywali wargi, cygara wisiały gorzkie i wygasłe, z twarzy nagle zawiedzionych i pełnych niechęci. Drżeli z wewnętrznego wzburzenia. Ojciec mój oddychał przez nos. z wypiekami pod oczyma, włosy zjeżyły mu się nad spoconym czołem. Sytuacja zaogniała się. Była chwila, iż obaj panowie zerwali się ze swych miejsc i stali nieprzytomni, sapiąc ciężko i błyszcząc ślepo szkłami okularów. Przerażona matka błagalnie zaczęła klepać ojca po plecach, chcąc zapobiec katastrofie. Na widok damy obaj panowie oprzytomnieli, przypomnieli sobie kodeks towarzyski, ukłonili się sobie z uśmiechem i zasiedli do dalszej pracy. Około drugiej po północy ojciec zatrzasnął wreszcie ciężką okładkę księgi głównej. Z niepokojem śledziliśmy w twarzach obu rozmówców, na czyją stronę przechylało się zwycięstwo. Humor ojca wydawał się nam sztuczny i wymuszony, natomiast czarnobrody rozpierał się w fotelu ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i oddychał cały życzliwością i optymizmem. Z ostentacyjną hojnością rozdzielał napiwki między subiektów. Złożywszy papiery i rachunki, panowie podnosili się znad biurka. Ich miny były nader obiecujące. Mrugając do subiektów porozumiewawczo, dawali do poznania, że pełni są przedsiębiorczości. Markowali ochotę na tęgą birbantkę za plecami matki. Były to czcze przechwałki. Subiekci wiedzieli, co o tym myśleć. Ta noc nie prowadziła nigdzie. Kończyła się nad rynsztokiem, w wiadomym miejscu, ślepą ścianą nicości i wstydliwego blamażu. Wszystkie ścieżki w nią prowadzące wracały do sklepu z powrotem. Wszystkie eskapady w głąb jej przestworów przedsięwzięte miały od początku złamane skrzydła. Subiekci odmrugiwali z grzeczności. Czarnobrody i ojciec, ująwszy się pod ramię, wyszli ze sklepu pełni ochoczości, odprowadzani pobłażliwymi spojrzeniami subiektów. Tuż za drzwiami gilotyna nocy ucięła im jednym zamachem głowy, plusnęli w noc jak w czarną wodę. Kto zbadał bezdeń nocy lipcowej, kto przemierzył, ile sążni w głąb leci się w próżnię, w której się nic nie dzieje? Przeleciawszy całą tę czarną nieskończoność, stali znowu przed drzwiami sklepu, jak gdyby dopiero co wyszli, odzyskując stracone głowy z wczorajszym jeszcze słowem nie zużytym na ustach. Stojąc tak, nie wiedzieć jak długo, gawędzili monotonnie, niby to wracając z dalekiej wyprawy, związani koleżeństwem rzekomych przygód i awantur nocnych. Zesuwali wstecz kapelusze gestem podchmielonych, zataczali się na miękkich nogach. Omijając oświetlony portal sklepu, weszli chyłkiem w bramę domu i zaczęli cichaczem przeprawiać się przez skrzypiące schody piętra. Tak przedostali się na tylny ganek przed okno Adeli i usiłowali zaglądnąć do śpiącej. Nie mogli jej dostrzec, leżała w cieniu z rozchylonymi udami, spazmując bezprzytomnie w objęciach snu, z głową wstecz odrzuconą i płonącą, fanatycznie snom zaprzysięgła. Dzwonili w czarne szyby, śpiewali sprośne kuplety. Ale ona, z letargicznym uśmiechem na rozchylonych ustach, wędrowała drętwa i kataleptyczna na swych dalekich drogach, o mile oddalona i niedosięgła. Wtedy, rozwaleni na poręczach balkonu, ziewali szeroko i głośno, już zrezygnowani, i bębnili nogami w deski balustrady. O jakiejś późnej i niewiadomej godzinie nocy znajdowali swe ciała, nie wiadomo jakim sposobem, na dwóch wąskich łóżeczkach, unoszone na wysoko spiętrzonej pościeli. Płynęli równolegle, śpiąc na wyścigi, wyprzedzając się na przemian pracowitym galopem chrapania. Na którymś kilometrze snu – czy nurt senny złączył ich ciała, czy sny ich niepostrzeżenie zeszły się w jedno? – uczuli w jakimś punkcie tej czarnej bezprzestrzeni, że leżąc sobie w objęciach walczą ze sobą ciężkim bezprzytomnym zmaganiem. Dyszeli sobie w twarz wśród jałowych wysiłków. Czarnobrody leżał na ojcu jak Anioł na Jakubie. Ale ojciec ścisnął go ze wszystkich sił kolanami i odpływając drętwo w głuchą nieobecność, kradł jeszcze po kryjomu krótką posilną drzemkę między jedną rundą a drugą. Tak walczyli, o co? o imię? o Boga? o kontrakt? – zmagali się w śmiertelnym pocie, dobywając z siebie ostatniej siły, podczas gdy nurt snu unosił ich w coraz dalsze i dziwniejsze okolice nocy. IV Nazajutrz ojciec kulał lekko na jedną nogę. Twarz jego promieniała. O samym świcie znalazł gotową i olśniewającą pointę listu, o którą walczył daremnie tyle dni i nocy. Czarnobrodego nie ujrzeliśmy więcej. Wyjechał nad ranem z kufrem i tobołami, nie żegnając się z nikim. Była to ostatnia noc martwego sezonu. Od tej nocy letniej licząc, zaczęło się dla sklepu siedem długich lat urodzaju.